Esperando el momento
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: Alemania se enoja porque Italia siempre llega a su cama por las noches. Mi primer one-shot de Hetalia xD


Marthiis: ¡Hola, hola! Soy Marthiis Wolff y esta es la primera vez que publico en esta categoría. Hace tiempo comencé a ver Hetalia… Debo admitir que me conquistó totalmente, por lo tanto ganas tenía de escribir algo de mi pareja favorita: Alemania x Italia. Es algo muy pequeño y creo que no tiene coherencia, sin embargo me ha gustado bastante.

Tamaki: Hola, yo soy Tamaki Ferrandi, soy el que se encarga de decir el disclaimer en cada publicación, podría decirse que soy el mejor amigo de Marthiis.

Marthiis: Bueno, espero que les guste este pequeñito one-shot. Si nos dejan reviews seré enormemente feliz.

Tamaki: Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya, Marthiis hizo esto para pasar un buen rato.

_**Capítulo único.**_

Italia miró con curiosidad al hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse. Eran las dos de la madrugada y el pobre de Feliciano se hallaba un poco confundido por el inesperado despertar, en verdad se sentía tan cómodo estar enredado entre las sábanas y con el cuerpo del germano transmitiéndole calor que se había quedado dormido pese a que las estrictas órdenes eran otras.

Mientras, un aletargado Ludwig deambulaba por la habitación, era la quinta vez en la semana que Feliciano terminaba dormido junto con él y aunque le dijera un millón de veces que eso no debería de pasar, el italiano siempre se las arreglaba para escabullirse hasta su cama. Le resultaba un poco intolerable, pues siempre se veía envuelto entre los brazos del más pequeño durante toda la noche, lo que ocasionaba despertares como lo que estaba experimentando en esos instantes.

Ludwig comenzaba a pensar en que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una monótona rutina pero Italia lo consideraba algo divertido.

—Doitsu, ¿por qué te despiertas tan temprano? — expuso un poco enfadado el pelirrojo que esperaba una respuesta ya que el desconsiderado de Alemania lo había despertado de ese maravilloso sueño donde la pasta era la co-protagonista.

—Italia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que duermas aquí? —

—Ve ~ — canturreó el de los ojos miel sin comprender bien la pregunta. — ¿Te molesta que duerma aquí? —

—Creo que eso es lo que quiero dar a entender— Alemania suplicaba paciencia para no terminar golpeando al chico que lo miraba.

—Pero Doitsu, cuando estás dormido no pareces muy molesto— Ahora le tocó al germano mirarlo sin tener idea alguna. Feliciano sonrió, se levantó de la cama acercándose con lentitud. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, dirigió su mano a la mejilla derecha del rubio, acariciándola con suavidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Alemania sintió enrojecer, desvió la mirada al piso.

—Me refiero a que cuando te toco de esta manera— el pulgar de Italia se paseó por los contornos de su cara con delicadeza— Solo ronroneas y dices cosas tiernas—

Alemania no pudo tolerarlo más, apartó la mano del pelirrojo bruscamente y salió de la habitación para poder tomar aire fresco. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Se sentía aturdido y lo peor era que eso ocurría con frecuencia.

Italia se quedó en la habitación, observando por donde se había ido el alemán. Pensaba en las ironías de la vida; cuando era pequeño, siempre huía del rubio pero en la actualidad, el rubio huía de él. Suspiró, aunque quisiera confesarle todo no lo haría… Quería continuar en esa nube de comodidad donde solo reinaba la pasta y Alemania.

La pequeña nación deseaba con toda sus fuerzas demostrarle a Ludwig el enorme amor que podía ser capaz de transmitir pero por lo pronto eso era imposible, se quedaría callado, actuando como si no entendiera las cosas –que la mayor parte de las veces así ocurría- y observaría, observaría a su querido Sacro Imperio Romano convertido en un hombre de bien.

Sin quererlo, una silenciosa lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Misma que limpió enseguida, pero más y más comenzaron a salir. Dolía, era demasiado para una nación tan alegre.

— ¿Italia, estás llorando? — El rubio apareció de repente, apenas dándole unos segundos al pelirrojo para secarse las lágrimas. —Lo lamento mucho, no quise hacerte sentir mal—

— ¡Para nada, Doitsu! — Feliciano sonrió alegremente.

Alemania se sorprendió al ver esa capacidad para poder sonreír de aquella manera tan armoniosa. Se acercó hacia el joven y lo atrajo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Italia formó una mueca de sorpresa pero luego, dejándose llevar por la emoción, terminó llorando recargado en el pecho del dueño que le otorgaba unos minutos de consuelo.

—Italia, disculpa… En verdad, entiende que no estoy acostumbrado a…- Alemania comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pues era la primera vez que el contacto con la nación alegre se tornaba más larga de lo usual — A ya sabes… Esas cosas…—

Italia sonrió amargamente, resultaba parecerse demasiado al Sacro Imperio Romano que conoció en antaño. Comprendió al instante de lo que el rubio le hablaba, por lo tanto solo se paró de puntitas, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del Alemán.

—Gracias, Doitsu— Veneciano se separó finalmente y ladeó la cabeza en señal de inocencia. Fingiría una vez más que todo estaba bien y por algunos segundos olvidaría al amor de su vida, que sin saberlo ni recordarlo, se encontraba frente a él. — ¿Quieres un refrigerio nocturno? —

— ¿Pasta de nuevo? — Alemania pareció contagiarse del humor de Feliciano.

— ¡Claro! Sin pasta no hay vida— Y jalando a su Doitsu, Italia se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su comida favorita con la firme convicción que dentro de muy poco le confesaría sus sentimientos al rubio.


End file.
